Bio-Shot
by West Pharaoh
Summary: Joey wakes up in the middle of biology class to discover that the topic has gone to something alarming: homosexuality. While this sort of thing usually wouldn't bother Joey, even if Yugi is the main arguer against Ms. Chono, when the topic turns to dogs, and Seto Kaiba is sitting RIGHT THERE... Puppyshipping, a bit fluffy, but don't judge. Shows new sides of the progay argument R


**Bio- Shot**

Joey awoke with a violent jerk. His eyes snapped open and flew around the room, trying to discover where he was. His mind began to piece things together.

_Desk. Wall. That's a chalkboard. This is a textbook. Student. Student. Teacher… Ohhhh…._ So that's where he was. Joey was in class. Biology to be exact.

His jaws cracked open with a yawn. He really needed to stop nodding off in this class, but he didn't really care. It was either sleep or listen to Ms. Chono talk and _talk_.

Speaking of Ms. Chono talking…

"…it's been proven to be genetic. Everything in the world happens from chemical reactions. It's just the decision, whether it's conscience or not. The organism may or may not choose to act on it—_that _is what matters."

Geez, what was the woman talking about? Joey glanced around the room. _And why is everyone paying attention?_

Joey's attention was drawn to his best friend, Yugi, who's usually sweet and innocent face was pouting into a determined frown, "But that's just silly, why would a person go through their entire life lying to themselves and being miserable?"

"Because they're afraid of what society would do to them. This is all about how people think about you."

"No, sexuality is about love."

_Wait, what?_! _This_ is what they were talking about? Sexuality?! And _Yugi_ was the key arguer? _What the hell is this universe coming to?_

Yugi wasn't done yet either, "I mean, sure, there's the chemical reaction on whether you're attracted to them or not, but in the end, it's whether you love them or not that makes the call."

Ms. Chono's smile seemed rather strained and stiff, like a stretched banana peel, "Well, Mr. Moto, you are entitled to your _own opinion,_ however, in the animal kingdom, homosexuality is a different thing entirely.

"You see class, when a young male animal cannot get a mate, whether it being his inability to dance, or hunt, or sing, or whatever is required to _attract_ a mate, he has to go off, and usually forms a herd, or flock, or pack with other males who were unable to _attract._ In the end, you end up with a group of bachelors who, to learn how to get a mate, _practice_ on each other. And I know that _many people _would argue that seeing how humans _are animals…"_ she trailed off.

"Yeah, dogs do that all the time!" a student called from the back.

Tristan gave a snort, "Especially beagles. My neighbor has one."

The one Ribbon girl piped up, "My dog practices all the time."

"Is your dog a beagle?" Duke asked, smirking from where he was lounging in his chair. Joey saw some girls start panting at his words.

_Uh-oh._ A terrifying thought struck Joey then. They were here, in class, talking about dogs. _Dogs._ And Kaiba was in the room.

_Please, please, please, please, please please please pleasepleasepleaseplease, if there is anyone up there listening right now, _please-

Joey's prayer was interrupted by the bell. That beautiful, loud, obnoxious bell. Small mercies. Joey wasted no time in grabbing his things and rushing out of the room, sending up a fervent _Thank you._

His friends quickly caught up with him, and started talking about the class discussion. Yugi was still huffy at Ms. Chono, and didn't mind letting them know.

"I mean, _really!_ You can't pass on preference! Sexuality may be affected subtly by a parent's sexuality on a psychological level, but not a genetic one!"

Ryou gave a gentle sigh, "There was a time when people didn't care about all of these labels, or your preference. Gay, bi, lesbian, who really cares?"

Yugi walked into the cafeteria, "You do realize that she said bi doesn't really exist? According to Chono, they're just people who experiment; either to find out if they're gay or not, or they just want a lot of sex!"

They had put their things on their usual table when Joey realized he had left his ID and money back in the classroom; he'd probably forgotten it in his dash to get out.

"Crap, sorry guys, I'll be righ' back."

Yugi nodded distractedly, his mind still on homosexuality. He was very defensive and determined in his beliefs. Joey sent a knowing glance toward his tiny friend as he walked back to the class. Joey was prepared to bet the entire feeble amount of money he had saved that he knew the reason why.

Shaking his head fondly at his friend, Joey opened the door to the classroom and saw that it was not empty. He groaned inwardly at the sight of who was left inside: Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba glanced up for a moment before returning his gaze to his computer screen, "What are you doing back here, mutt?"

Joey glared irritably at the CEO as he walked forward to his desk, "I left my money and ID here and came to get it."

"Leaving behind what you require to get food? That doesn't sound like you, mutt."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get outa here quickly," Joey picked up the wadded up paper from the floor and started looking for his ID.

"What, don't tell me that the mutt _minded_ hearing about his own kind."

Joey looked up from where he was crouched by his chair, "For the last time, I am not a dog, ya bastard."

"Could have fooled me, you act like one," Kaiba closed his laptop and placed it in his briefcase, standing up.

Joey felt his anger and irritation swell inside him and straightened, taking a step toward Kaiba, "I swear, if you make one comment about 'experimenting,' or 'practicing,' I'll-"

Kaiba interrupted him, "You'll what?" before kissing him.

Joey hadn't seen it coming. He had never thought that this would happen, making out with someone in his biology classroom. Especially with _Kaiba._ Once the fact that this was really happening slammed into his head, Joey had every intention of shoving Kaiba away from him, but there was just one problem.

It turned out that Kaiba was a really good kisser.

Joey felt everything, the desk that was beginning to rub against the back of his thighs, the arm that had wrapped around his waist, the hand that was immersed in his hair that had originally enabled Kaiba to start the kiss, the warm, hard body pressed against his, the soft, sensuous lips, the wet, _talented_ tongue…

Throwing all thoughts into the wind, Joey simply started reacting. His arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck, pulling him, if possible, closer, as Joey threw himself into the kiss enthusiastically. A bit messy, but that only made it better. And _Oh, God…_ this was incredible. Joey was so warm inside, and he could feel Kaiba's body heat. Everywhere Kaiba made contact with him it felt like there was a blazing fire in its wake.

Kaiba finally pulled away, his eyes half-lidded but very satisfied with himself.

Joey's sense of self returned as he realized that he had just made out with Seto Kaiba, but he had a hard time caring. He simply accepted it, because it had felt _so right._

Seto smirked, "What was that you said about 'experimenting' and 'practicing', puppy?"

"Shut up," Joey muttered, pulling Seto's mouth down to his own.

XxXxXxXxX

**Alright, I kid-you-not, this is the **_**actual conversation**_** from my biology class one day. We talk about the strangest things- from zombie apocalypses to how raccoons mate (I'll give you a hint: corkscrews)- and this came up one day. I had been in a total fangirl zone non-stop because I had just started YuGiOh fanfiction, and this hit me, so I wrote it down quick and wrote this once I got home.**

**I must say this though, my bio teacher is not like Ms. Chono, I had to make his words accented to sound mean and fit her personality. She's the only teacher I knew from YuGiOh off the top of my head! **

**There may be a sequel to this if our class talks about this again, but I need reviews! Let me know if this is any good!**


End file.
